


Not A Word

by emo_memeho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Ships It, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_memeho/pseuds/emo_memeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a lot of plot to this - Dean and Cas talk kind of and everything is okay for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Word

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"What are you doing in my room?"

It was, according to Dean's clock, 2:37 AM, and for some inexplicable reason, Cas was standing at the foot of his bed.  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
"Right." Dean pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at the angel for a moment before patting his bed. "Might as well sit as long as you're here."  
Cas hesitated for a moment before taking a cautious seat on the edge of Dean's bed.  
"So Cas. What made you think I might not be okay?"  
Cas sighed and tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling, as if answering Dean's question might require more effort than he was willing to be put forth. Finally, he responded.  
"I'm never sure if you're okay, but it's easier to check on you while you're sleeping. Fewer protests." Cas turned to stare at the hunter. "Fewer lies."  
Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I don't even know how to respond to that."  
"Then don't."  
The two stared at each other for a good 15 seconds before Dean threw up his hands and declared that he was going back to bed. Cas responded by merely turning to stare at a corner of the room.  
"You just gonna sit there?"  
"It's not like I require sleep."  
"...c'mere."  
Cas turned back to look at Dean, who had shifted so that half of the bed was empty.  
"Come lay down. I know you don't need sleep, but I figure it'll make you feel better to be able to keep an eye on me all night."  
"Thank you, Dean," Cas replied, as he crawled over to the head of the bed so he could lay facing the hunter.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just don't mention this to Sammy, okay?" Dean said as he turned to face away from Cas, effectively making the angel the big spoon.  
"Of course. Goodnight."  
"Night, Cas."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas, true to his word, didn't mention the events of the previous night to Sam over breakfast.  
He also neglected to mention the fact the he had drifted off, only to snap back to attention with one of Dean's legs wrapped around his own and their lips only inches from each other.  
Dean, in turn, didn't say anything about how his breath had hitched when Cas closed the distance between them.  
And Sam pretended he hadn't heard the soft moans coming from Dean's room when he came to wake him up.


End file.
